


Love Letters

by HeartsGuardianSol



Series: Love Letters [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (un?) intentional love letters, Brooding, Drabble sizes chapters, Fluff and Angst, Gifts, M/M, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: He knew was grinding the Autobot's Security Director's last gear with the affectionate little notes.





	1. Chapter 1

Soundwave grinned from behind his visor as he gently used the fragile piece of wood filled with lead to write on the equally fragile piece of paper. This was his fifth note in as many weeks that he had delicately crafted, each one slightly different from the last but each proclaiming the same, he took a slight smug satisfaction that he knew was grinding the Autobot's Security Director's last gear with the affectionate little notes.

Laserbeak chirped in his audio as he put the finishing touches on the slip of paper, humor resonating across their bond.

"Gee Boss why don't you just kiss it already?"

Soundwave shot a stern glare at Rumble who was smirking up at him while his twin made kissy faces behind him. "Hush."

"Oh come on Dad." Frenzy protested using his newly adopted human slang. "You can't tell me that you've been writing all of these love letters just annoy the fragger."

"L-Love letters?" Soundwave's processors froze on the words.

"Oh come on you seriously didn't think that these were anything else did you?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Soundwave ran a hand tenderly over the keys of the system before him, he had spent little over two kliks to get through the firewall that his opponent had installed. Teletran-1 was open to him in the most intimate ways... but he only had one goal in this mission, Upload the virus. It was a minor virus, not too harmful, but a virus all the same.

Soundwave finished the upload, and with a gentle smile he withdrew the carefully crafted note and affixed it to the monitor. Turning to leave he paused when his visor caught sight of a hastily tucked away datapad. Picking it up he tucked it away before making his way out of the enemy base.

x

x

x

Soundwave absently petted Ravage as his cassettes curled around him on the berth that night as he pondered over how well this note was received this time. A slight fleeting hope that it had went well lingered in the back of his processor... The host vented a sigh as he ran a hand over his unshielded face.

 _"Oh come on you seriously didn't think that these were anything else did you?"_  

Frenzy's query echoed to that fragile part of him that had finally realized that for the first time in a very long time he had no idea what he was doing. Just why was he doing this? Just when had he decided to up and start writing fragging _love letters_? Let alone love letters to the fragging _enemy_?

Just when had he lost his processor? Granted he found Red Alert's panicking cute.. And he was a pretty good coder... even if there were times that Soundwave could just tear through the firewalls like they were nothing.

 _I have got to stop thinking along these lines..._ He scolded himself.

Soundwave shook his helm and pulled the datapad that he had filched out of his subspace, turning it on and found himself staring at first of the files that had been stored on it.

It was filled with dozens of photos of Avians. Many were in flight, others were actually staring right up in front of the lense, as if they were inspecting the camera. Each were titled with the name of each individual kind of bird. After what had been a good hour of scouring over the notebook Soundwave had his next note planned out.

x

x

Another day and another decepticon raid. Red Alert sighed as he walked back into his office after checking over every camera on the base that the cassetticons had taken out. _At least the little glitches didn't destroy them this time._ he grumbled mentally.

Upon reaching the door he cautiously opened the door before entering glaring over each and every surface in the room none of his computers appeared to have been tampered with this time. But he wouldn't just except that at face value. Primus only knew what Soundwave had done this ti-

"Oh." His optics zeroed in on an innocent looking datapad with what looked like Soundwave's now trademarke sticky note on top of it. Attached to the note was also a rather pretty peacocks feather.

 

_I thought you'd appreciate this,_

_xoxox_

_Soundwave._

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet was glaring into his energon trying to figure out just what was off... He knew something wasn't right, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Wheeljack was still his eternal thorn in the side with his explosions, the twins were currently embroiled in their usual prank war, the cons had been regular in their attacks, and the Dinobots had gone on their occasional rampages. Everything was... quaint. Too quaint. 

A certain black and white Praxian slipped into the chair across from him. "You look troubled are you okay Ratchet?" 

"I'm fine Prowl. I just can't shake the feeling that something is off." the medic sighed.

"You mean besides the catray?" 

"I'm going to kill Jackie for inventing that one." Ratchet grumbled. "No besides that infernal invention.. It's been too quiet around here and I haven't figured out why."

Prowl raised an optic ridge but didn't comment as he raised his cube to his lips. More of that eerie silenced past between the two of them before it was finally shattered with ear splitting screams and curses.

"Red Alert." Ratchet snapped his fingers before leaping out of his seat to go  see just what the commotion was. 

The commotion from within Red's office was a mixture of curses, things breaking and another bot, yowling and hissing. The door slipped open and out darted a faux fur covered Jazz complete with a tail, with Red Alert hot on his trail wielding a broom. 

Ratchet sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Prowl merely shook his helm. "I don't know how much more of this I can take." 

"Where did all of these feathers come from?" Prowl frowned at the multicolored fluff that littered the security director's office. They appeared to be from many different kinds of birds in various shapes, sizes, and colors. Prowl bent down and gently picked up a half eaten peacocks feather from the floor. 

"I would say that it looks like he collects them,,, but if there's any bot that works more than me or you its Red. And he never goes outside for his own leisure."

“Maybe they’re gifts from some of the other mechs.”

“Perhaps…Come on let’s go stop him from harming your bonded.”

x

x

Red Alert exvented a sigh as he entered his office. They were everywhere... The feathers that had been slipped to him with each infuriatingly charming note had been scattered when he had come across Jazz chewing on them. How the frag the catbrained mech had found them was beyond him. But the sight of the first one... the first gift in Jazz's mouth had made him see red and he had flipped his lid much to his shock.

Red picked up a ruined feather staring at it as he tried to gather his thoughts, the same questions that had been burning in his processors for weeks haunting him still. Just why did Soundwave keep giving him these gifts? And what was his ulterior motive? Just what was the decepticon planning?

Was this a plot to lure him into a false sense of security even though it was more than plainly obvious that his office, the  _ one _ place that  _ should _ have been his sanctuary had been infiltrated repeatedly by Soundwave? Was it trick? What if Jazz and Ratchet had been right and it was just the twins having a laugh at his expense with fake letters? But what about the feathers?

What if the notes  _ were _ sincerely from Soundwave and the mech was serious? His traitorous mind whispered to him. Red Alert shook his helm and clenched his hand. No. This had gone on for far too long and it was time he find out for sure that it was Soundwave for sure.

  
  



	4. Why?

Rumble quietly watched Soundwave carefully crafted the latest of his gifts, this one an imitation of an organic flower of sorts made from the newest feathers that he had sent the cassetticons to retrieve.

Frenzy sighed as he leaned against his twin as he sat down on the berth next to him. _:He's still at it..:_

 _:It was funny about twenty notes ago. This, however worries me.:_ Rumble bit his lower lip. _:I think he might really like the autotwit.:_

_:Yeah and I'm going to get fragged by Screamer.:_

_:I've seen the way that Birdbrain looks at your aft.:_ Rumble playfully shoved him.

 _:Maybe he's brooding.:_ Laserbeak cut in to their conversation, and the rough housing stopped as they stared at the tiny femme like she had grown a new head.

_:No way.:_

_:Yeah that's not possible.:_

Laserbeak shrugged and nestled up next to Ratbat. _:I'm just saying that he could be brooding again. Maybe this time his spark won't be broken.:_

Frenzy snorted. _:The bot's an_ autobot. _That alone is enough to get us all killed Laserbeak. I just hope he lets this go.:_

_:I remember the last time he got broody. It landed us here.:_

Curiousity filtered through their bonds as Soundwave glanced over at his creations, each one turning back to pretending to do whatever and not gossiping about him.

x

x

x

Soundwave pulled the delicate item out of his subspace and turned it in his fingers as he stared over the office trying to think of a place to stick the note. He didn't expect to be body slammed by the security director.

Red Alert pinned the taller mech to the wall, the sticky note slipping to the floor as Soundwave stared down at the fierce glare in the other mech's optics. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity to Soundwave.

"Why?"

The question caught him off guard as he blinked, his visor flickering.

"Why?!" Red Alert growled as he tried to fight the steadily brewing glitch that was threatening to point out that he was currently pinning one of the most dangerous mechs on either side of the war to the wall.

"Query: Why?"

"Damn you just tell me why you keep insist on driving me nuts with these pretend affections!"

Soundwave blinked again his field shifting from confusion to a muted pang of sadness as it retreated. "Red Alert: was lonely. Soundwave: lonely. Soundwave: wanted to make you smile."

Another stare down took over before Red Alert sighed, his frame relaxing his grip on the other mech easing. "Look just... go before the others come to check on me."

Soundwave stared down at the smaller mech for a few more brief moments before pulling the flower out of his subspace. Red Alert blinked from the flower to Soundwave before it was gently pushed into his hand as the host mech quickly made his way out of the room.

Red Alert was still staring at the empty door frame when Inferno and Ratchet came to check on him.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been several weeks. Several long weeks of the usual everyday routines: pranks, explosions, battles, and overall drama. Only one thing had changed.

The letters had stopped.

Red Alert didn't know whether to breathe a sigh of relief or not. The interrogation that he had went through after the feather rose incident had been both thorough and exhausting. It had actually made him proud of his comrades with the anality of it. It had been general consensus that the  whole thing had been a ploy to trick him somehow some way. It had been a weight off of his shoulders to have someone else's opinions on the whole situation.  The only blessing he had was that only the senior officers had known about Soundwave.

After the first few battles had come and gone with out anymore notes Red Alert had been relieved. But after a few more he began to feel a little disappointed.  Some (Ratchet) would say that he might have been moping especially after the fifth week had gone by without a note. He couldn't agree or deny it, seeing as he had  been quiet as of late. Too quiet if the others were to be believed.

So here he was now slowly meandering through the city streets as he did his mandatory patrol.

Red Alert mumbled to himself as he rolled along only to pause as a spot of black armor turning a corner quickly caught his attention. A spike of irritation flared up in him as he went to comm his patrol partner Tracks, only to receive a dismissive affirmation from the vain mech.

Red grumbled as he transformed and pulling his blaster as made his way quietly up the alley following the retreating shadow of the mechapanther.  The decepticon ended up leading him to a dead end, where several dumpsters had made kind of sheltered barricade from the elements and prying humans.

Red Alert frowned as he gazed on to the strange scene before him where the cassette was rubbing his forehead with a very tiny feline organic that had met him with eager joy. Several others had come out following their sibling mewling at Ravage.

The mech's engine gave a rumbling purr as he pulled the odd makeshift satchel off and pulled out several cartons of milk and a saucer.

Red Alert stared dumbfounded as he watched the decepticon cassette feed the litter of kittens.

 

x

x

 

A week later Ravage was sitting in front of his host holding a note that had been attached to a cooler filled with several cartons of milk. It simply said

_Tell your boss thank you for making me smile._

_Red Alert._


	6. Chapter 6

Jazz had heard about poor Red getting hit with the catray and went to go check on the mech only to find a very interesting and serene scene as he came across Soundwave sitting on the floor of the security office, a particular lamborghini lying across his lap as he gently ran a hand down his spinal struts.

Jazz made sure to take a couple stills before slowly creeping into the room with his hands held up. Soundwave stilled his hand not glancing upwards at Sabotuer. "Should I bother asking what ya're doing?" Jazz asked with a smirk.

The decepticon said nothing as he stared down at the mech in his lap. Jazz could almost taste the nervousness coming off of Soundwave.

"Soundwave." Jazz's voice took on a sterner tone. "Just what game are you playing?"

"..."

 

x  
x

 

Red Alert could only stare at the note that had been gently left next to him on his berth. The mech had awoken curled up in a ball on the middle of his berth feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. The note that was sitting next to him simply read:

_Don't worry about any blackmail photos. I made Jazz delete them. Sweet recharge, Soundwave._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to vienn_peridot for the plot bunny I borrowed for this chapter.

Ratchet sighed as he rinsed the remaining fluids off his hands. "I don't think I need to tell you why I expect you not to do this again?" 

"Um.... No?" The red jet twitched on the med berth as Ratchet leveled a glare back at Firefight. The younger mechs face was flushed as he tried not to make eye contact with his mentor.

"Good. I suggest you speak to Wheeljack to... supply you with something more appropriate. Now get out." 

"Y-yes sir." The flightframe scrambled out as fast as his pedes could take him. 

"Kids." Ratchet shook his head with a slight smile. 

After a brisk clean down of the medbay the medic made his way into his office and set about the multiple reports awaiting him.

It was about noon when someone broke the monotony with two pings. Upon opening the first them his processors froze. The first was a picture of a camel in some very suggestive dress... Quickly followed by a simple,  _ :Sorry wrong person: _

Ratchet blinked at that before rechecking the sender. To think that  _ Skyfire _ of all mechs had been the originator of the message had thrown him through a loop. The fact that Ratchet was fairly sure he was suggesting what he was suggesting…   

Ratchet pinged him back his curiosity peaked.  _ :Who the frag is the right person?:  _

_ :I'm sorry you had to see that side of me:  _  The scientist replied meekly.

**:WHO THE FUCK IS THE RIGHT PERSON?!:** Several minutes passed and Skyfire didn't reply back.

Just as Ratchet went to message him back when Wheeljack pinged him to urgently come to his lab.

 

X

X

x

Ratchet blinked at Wheeljack as he waved his hands urging the medibot to walk faster. "Alright I'm here. What is the problem?"

"That." Wheeljack pointed into his lab where Red Alert was working in a miraculously clean space with a mixing bowl and a datapad next to him. quietly muttering to himself as he added ingredients to the bowl.

"It looks like he's making goodies... Jackie he's not harming anything."

"Um hello, this is Red Alert we're talking about here. He never breaks from his routine for anything. And this is his day off. Even you can't tell me that you don't find it odd that he's making goodies instead of coming up with some way to put micro cameras in your personal washracks, or permanently chipping the twins so that he can't ever lose track of them again."

Ratchet sighed and tried to resist the urge to facepalm. "Well I do admit that it is a little odd but It's the mildest thing that I’ve seen today so far, okay? Just let him finish up his goodies."

"But why is he making goodies?"

"Maybe somebot has caught his optic?" 

"Okay but who? You know hard poor Red took it when Inferno broke it off with him... I think the only thing Red truly loves anymore is his security systems..."

"Hmmm..." Ratchet eyed the lamborghini before shaking his helm. 

"Wait you said that this is the _mildest_ thing you've seen all day?"

"Trust me you don't want to know."

 

x

x

X

 

Soundwave ran his hand over the box that the Autobot spy had left with him after his failed attempts to use the catray on him. He had already scanned the box for traps, and it had come up clean. It was full energon goodies and a small note from Red Alert that had thanked him for his own embarrassing incident with the catray... Not that he had any recollection of what had taken place, the note just thanked him for his help with Jazz and his blackmail...

Lazerbeak was perched on his shoulder gazing down at the treats with wide begging optics. Soundwave chuckled and handed one to his cassette who chirped happily at the treat. THe mech leaned back as he set aside the letter and partook a treat enjoying the sweet as it dissolved on his glossa.

_:I think you chose will with this one...:_ Laserbeak chimed over their bond before hopping down to snag another goodie.  _ :He's sending you gifts back already.: _

_ :This is not a courting gift.: _

The little flyer glanced upwards, meeting his visor with a know gaze.  _ :The others may not believe it but I know when you are brooding.:  _

Soundwave glanced away from the little femme. _:I'm a decepticon. I am loyal to the cause. Loyal to Lord Megatron.:_

_ :You don't sound sure about that.:  _

Soundwave bit his lip. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“... Where on earth did Red Alert get a fidget spinner?” Blaster blinked at the mech in question who was fiddling with the gadget while intently staring at his monitors.

“Considering that is hasn’t blown up yet? Not from Wheeljack.” Jazz said before knocking on the doorframe to announce their presence. “Hey mech guess what time it is.”

“Jazz if you think that I’m going to help you with the situation in the rec room between the medics and the twins, you are sorely mistaken.”

Jazz made a negative buzzing noise. “Wrong my mech. It’s time for your shift change.”

“Yeah about that... I think I’m good to sit here another joor or two.” Red said as he eyed the monitor on which Sideswipe was being chased by First Aid wielding what appeared to be Sunstreaker’s arm while being chased by the owner who was screeching about his paint to the young medic.

“Red...” Jazz crosses his arms.

“Wow where did you get all of this stuff?” Blaster whistled as he examined the trinkets that decorated the desk surrounding the console.

His inquiry went unanswered as Red let loose an exvent. “You know full well that the next shift can still take and use the Auxiliary monitor room and not my office Jazz.”

“Sure they can. If you would just log out of the system they’d get right to it.”

“Why should I give up-“

“Red are you courting someone?”

Both mechs stopped mid-sentence to turn their attention to Blaster who was holding a small music box, admiring the crystalline bird that decorated the top of it.

Jazz grinned as Red Alert stared in bewilderment. “Courting? Me? Blaster where would you even get that idea?” Red sputtered as he took the music box away from the other mech.

The communications officer gave Red a skeptical look. “You’re kidding me right? That is made from praxian crystal.”

The other two mechs blinked down at the box. As Blaster continued, “I haven’t seen any of that kind of crystal since The Fall besides the little ones that Prowl grows in his zen garden. Red it’s impossibly rare.”

Jazz have a whistle. “Mech, to find a piece this big I’d say that someone really likes you.”

“...” Red stared down at the music box for several seconds before shaking his head. “But that’s...”

Sparks began to flicker between Red’s audio horns and Jazz put a hand on his shoulder. “Red?”

This seemed to shake the mech out of his thoughts as the lambo pushed his way between the two as he darted out of the office.

 

xxxx

 

Red quickly made it to his quarters and engaged the locks as he tried to control his reeling processor.

“Nonononono... they can’t be right can they? I mean it’s not possible..” the mech glanced around at the trinkets that decorated the once sparse room.

_How could I be so dense? Am I so desperate for a friend that I didn’t even see-_ Red Alert’s train of thought screeched to a halt as his optics landed on his berth.

His berth.

His berth where a certain blue tape deck sat innocuously waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

Red stalked to the end of the berth and stared down at the decepticon third in command with the intensity of a hawk at the other mech returned to root mode.

“Why me?”

When Soundwave said nothing Red Alert crossed his arms and glared down at the mech sitting on the end of his berth. 

“I said why me?”

Soundwave said nothing under that gaze as Red shook his head. “What would make you want me? I’m nothing but an over paranoid glitch.”

Soundwave stood. “You... you are not a glitch.”

Red shook his helm, “You don’t know that. I’m paranoid-“

“Cautious.”

“Anxious-“

“Keen.”

“Insane-“

Soundwave gave him a flat stare at that one and replied, “Rational. I have watched you for thousands of orns, both from near and afar. You may have a glitch but that glitch does not define you. You are a courageous and cautious mech thatputs the well-being of others before all else.” 

Red blinked up at the other as he realized that he had been guided to sit on the bed. He sighed as he finished mulling over the other’s words. Soundwave even if I returned your affections, we couldn’t be together. I’m an Autobot, you’re a Decepticon. We’re on opposite sides of this stupid careless war.”

“And if I could end it?” Soundwave knelt down before him. Red blinked down at Soundwave and swallowed tightly.

“I doubt anyone could end it.”

“Red Alert. Would you do me one favor and answer a question for me. Just one and I will leave.” Soundwave spoke quietly as he reached into his subspace. He pulled out a datapad and handed it to the other.

Red Alert turned it on to stare at the note....

 

_Do you like me?_

__

__

 

_Yes [ ]_

__

__

_No [ ]_


End file.
